Changes
by A single star
Summary: Arbor Uleys life was normal until her destiny took over and things began to change dramatically. Co- written with anessieblack4292
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Arbor Uley is a MUC in The Original Twilight Role Play. This story is based off a scene from crazy day two days on the roleplay where your character can be or do anything they want. This story is also written with anessieblack4292. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what us what you think**

Arbor Uley was curious as a little girl she always found herself wondering out of her garden and wanting to go find an adventure. She was the daughter of Sam and Emily and often found herself in trouble for these adventures. But now as a teenager she went through a lot of changes. Such as a day which had started out so ordinary and harmless had somewhat changed her life forever. Adeline one of her best childhood friends had called around wanting to know if she wanted to hang out. Arbor sick of all her homework agreed wanting to catch a break so as usual they headed down to the beach. But something just didn't seem right that morning, they almost felt as if they we're being followed.

Of course they just shrugged this off and carried on towards the beach. After spending most of the morning fooling about in the waves they both decided to go grab something to eat from the diner. And that's when the feeling came back but not just any feeling one which made the hairs on the back of their neck stand up. Stepping out of the trees Arbor gave a look behind her and froze immediately standing in the shadows was one of them. Instantly she felt herself shake and her temperature rise.

All her senses began to become stronger and she could smell things that she hadn't before. Her bones ached as she burst out of her body and phased for the first time. Blinking a couple of times she looked around and noticed Adeline had gone through the same change too. Wasting no time they both advanced on the vampire hiding in the shadows. It had moved closer and was wearing a scowl, crouching low ready to pounce.

Arbor ran straight for him and began to attack. Even with little experienced they both managed to rip the vampire apart. Now was the hard part calming down enough so she could change back. Letting her eyes wandering around she shook her head and crouched down. _"What just happened? _ Jumping Arbor looked behind her at her friend.

A massive wolf grin appeared as she jumped up to her feet. Instead of answering her friend she took off through the trees quickly knowing that she would probably follow. She loved the feel of the wind as it rushed passed her and her paws hit the dirt.

This was all new to her and it was probably going to take some getting used to but so far she was loving it. It wasn't until she slowed down that she noticed that she had run back towards her own house. She hadn't thought about how her mom or dad would react. Skidding to a stop Adeline who was right behind her bumped into her._ "What's wrong?_ Arbor snapped out of her daze and shook her head.

_"Nothing". _After that nothing more was said they both just wandered around trying to get the feel of being a wolf. Luckily after a few very long hours they calmed down enough to phase back. Unfortunately neither clothes was in tacked so they had to make a dash back to Arbor's house. The next few days passed in a blur for Arbor she found herself falling back into her old routine of school and homework. Odd days she would go out for a run in wolf form with the other pack members.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter was wrote by anessieblack and anything to do with the character Elliot will be written by her. I hope you enjoyed!**

Elliot Lahote was your average boy. Well, at least he was. He had lived on the Quileute reservation all his life, but what Quileute hadn't? His house was nestled in the forest, away from the main village. His mother had a thing about people and their invasion of privacy. His father, his father on the other hand, resented the fact. His father was the busy body of the family.

His favourite pastime was nosing around the council. A council that he didn't belong to and never would. Elliot thought it was a complete waste of time, as long as everything is smooth in the village, why bother?

In fact, Elliot was in between his mother and father. Not quite a social butterfly, but not quite a loner.

He sometimes regretted living way out in the forest, as he was so far away from his school friends in the village, but ever since he turned of age and his dad passed him down his old red pickup truck, that wasn't an issue anymore. In fact, it wouldn't have been an issue even if he didn't have the truck because it seemed as if Elliot had inherited the gene to turn into a wolf.

He thought it was just legend, the shape shifting stories. When he was walking home from school one day, he soon realized they weren't. He felt like he had a fever all day in class, and took a rain check from hanging out with his friends to go home and find some Advil. He never made it home though, never got the Advil. Instead he found himself within the supernatural world.

The crux was that he couldn't tell anyone about him being a wolf. Well, he couldn't tell most of the people that mattered, like his parents, little sister, or friends. Needless to say, he was always getting in trouble for staying out past curfew.

He couldn't help it, he wanted to tell his mother, it was the vampires. They did this to him. They were the ones that needed punished, not him. Her groundings and punishments hardly mattered though, he still had patrols, and now the pack alpha had more jurisdictions on him then his own mother anyways. The pack comes first. The pack _always_ came first.

This was drilled in his mind since the first day.


	3. Chapter 3

As thunder rumbled in the sky Arbor pushed her way through the branches feeling them graze her skin ever so slightly. Determine to push on she moved faster and eventually came to the end. She found that wandering around the woods helped clear her head.

As she continued along the path something caught her eye or rather someone sat hunched over. Moving closer Arbor noticed it was a girl who looked to be around her own age. She moved slowly not wanting to scare the girl and came to a stop just beside the tree.

"Hello? As if not expecting to be found the girl looked up with a dirty tear stained face. Her clothes we're nearly tattered and her hair was matted with leaves and allsorts. Arbor also noticed a fox curled up beside her, was this a pet? Shaking her head and averting her eyes Arbor crouched down near her. "Are you okay? She took a minute to answer but when she did her voice was low almost a whisper.

"Yes I just lost track of time out here". Arbor studied the girl for a minute before nodding.

"I do that a lot too, I'm Arbor". A very faint smile appeared on the girls face, it was like no one had ever been kind to her or bothered to talk.

"Clarissa". She whispered once again lifting her thin arm and rubbing her eyes.

"So do you come out here often? I've never seen you around before". Clarissa blinked a few times before placing a hand down on the fox still curled beside her.

"I….." She trailed off unsure of what to say but then shook her head. "It doesn't matter". Arbor nodded not wanting to push her into telling her anything. There was a few minutes of silence where neither one knew what to say. The rain gently began to fall and could be heard landing on the trees that covered them.

"Who's this little guy? Arbor nodded towards the now awakening fox. Clarissa smiled as she continued to stroke it's back.

"Lucky". With a smile she sat down on the ground making sure to keep her distance not wanting to scare her.

"First time I've seen someone with a pet fox". For the first time since they had met she saw Clarissa laugh.

"He's my lucky charm I got him from a friend not too long ago". Arbor smiled widely as she picked up a stick and began to poke the ground.

"So do you live nearby then? She hesitated at this question.

"Yeah not too far away". Arbor could tell somehow she was lying, but why lie about something like that. There must be more to this girl then she's letting on she thought to herself. If Clarissa did have a home then why was she out here in the now pouring rain, and not at home.

But then again the same could be said for Arbor but she came out here looking for her friend. She watched closely as the girl shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She certainly looked like she had seen better days. Arbor continued to poke at the leafy ground with the stick.

"Do you want to do something? Clarissa looked up wearily a little unsure she nodded. With a smile Arbor got up to her feet and stretched slightly from being in the same position. Standing also she fiddled nervously with her fingers. "Are you hungry? Clarissa nodded well at least it was a start. "Well we could go to a diner or my house is nearby no one's in". A smile appeared on her face as they both began to walk.

"Doesn't your parent mind? Arbor smirked as she bushed a few bushes aside heading for the main trail.

"No their always out anyways on business". This made Clarissa even more curious about her as she walked besides her feeling a little happy. As they came close to the house Arbor jogged towards the back door through the now heavy rain and tried the door. When it opened she slipped inside and looked around to see if anyone was home. Clarissa followed nervousness building in the pit of her stomach.

"You have a nice house" She said in a small voice as she came to a stop in the kitchen. Arbor already moving around looking in the fridge for food.

"I guess, do you want a sandwich? She brought out a few ingredients and placed them down on the counter.

"Yes please". Clarissa wrapped her arms around herself feeling out of place she really didn't know what she was doing here. She watched Arbor working happily on the sandwiches and wishes that her life was as easy and free as her. After a couple of minutes a plate was places in front of her along with a glass of some liquid. She felt like such a child sitting here. Letting out a sigh Clarissa nibbled at her sandwich.

"So you haven't really said much about yourself". Arbor said while devouring her sandwich quickly.

"There's nothing really to tell I'm practically boring". She frowned staring down at the wood of the table.

"I bet that isn't true". Arbor added quickly wanting to comfort her.

"I moved here a few weeks ago to find someone but things didn't work out really". Clarissa trailed off as tear formed in her eyes; Arbor quickly jumped up from her chair and went to hug her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you into telling me anything". She shook her head and wiped at her eyes like many times before.

"It's fine, maybe I should go people will worry". Arbor nodded and stepped back.

"Okay I guess I'll be seeing you around then". Clarissa stood her eyes cast down sadly.

"Maybe". She whispered before leaving through the back door.


End file.
